Battle Scars
by Crumbled Shadows
Summary: Riddick was dropped off on that desert planet to die, but he wasn't alone. Someone was watching him and when he finds out who, it brings him to a life changing decision he never thought he would make. Recent Riddick. Dedicated to 'Mystery Fanfictions'.
1. Chapter 1: The Animal Types

**Hello! I am excited about this fanfiction, I fucking love Riddick. I tried my best to fit his personality since this is from his POV. I hope it is good so far, I plan on posting the other chapters as soon as I can. This will take place through the most recent Riddick film and then events after. This does have an OC Character, but Smut won't be until later chapters. Lol. Enjoy! **

**Dedicated to 'MysteryFictions'**

**Chapter 1:The Animal Types**

"And how did you get here?" She asked smugly, staring into my googles with those beautiful yellow like eyes of hers. Her smile was priceless, a smile you certainly wouldn't be able to find in a place like this... On a planet like this. I wondered to myself for a moment how a woman like her could survive in this hostel environment for so long, all on her own to.  
Not going to lie, I have seen my fair share of brutes in my time, a lot of them scared of me, a lot of them sexy to me, a lot of them smelling good to me, but this one... There was something about her. How she had snuck up on me in the middle of the night I didn't know. How she had gotten to me without me even knowing her, I didn't know. I knew she had been watching me for quite some time, that I knew, how she watched me suffer for my first few days on this dessert planet. I didn't blame her for it though, I'm betting she hadn't seen anybody else for a long time and not knowing what damage I could be... It was smart of her to lax behind and watch me. It was only the third week when I started finally catching her scent.  
Then I finally met her, right here in front of me. She looked quite decent for having to manage for herself. I couldn't see much color, actually I couldn't see color at all, but she certainly was one colorful girl. I told her to describe herself to me and when she did, I almost dropped. Her curves were perfection, her brown hair flowing in ringlets down her shoulders, an auburn like yellow glow in her eyes that managed to go well against her carmel skin, smooth and salty, the way I liked it. Her lips looked plush and soft, I could stare at her all day, imagine what I could do if I could touch her.  
She wore the skin of some type of cat like animal, a drape over her shoulders that wrapped nicely around her neck and hung down her back. Her regular clothes were simple, a tan bandana around her neck, tight black tank top that fit very nice to those curves I can't stop thinking about, jungle green baggy cargo pants that were definitely not a females, and black boots that latched up over the cargo pants ending below her knees. She had a various number of hand crafted blades that were holstered to her person, one at each hip, one at each ankle, one to each side of her belly button, and one directly at her back in case anyone decided to get frisky, not that anyone would since no one would be here... Yet.  
I looked playfully over my shoulder at her, the dog sitting at my side patiently. She sat casually on the rock a wide smile across her lips and a sly casualness to it, she sat on one knee, her right leg hanging off the rock.  
"I was betrayed." I answered hoarsely, hoping she didn't catch the pain within my words, instead she smirked biting her bottom lip and giggling lowly in her throat.  
"I hate when that happens." I grew strict again, maybe I should pull some mind games on this mo fo badass Chick and damn she was badass.  
"What about you? How did you get here?" She snorted and shrugged leaning to her left a little and crooking her head.  
"I don't know. I would rather not say." My lips turned up and I nodded, damn straight.  
"Your name?"  
"Moon... Or at least that's what they call me." She hopped down from the rock and started taking small steps towards me.  
"They?" I questioned looking her figure up and down from head to toe once again before licking my lips at meeting her eyes to eye. She stood in front of me, obviously I was not the only one checking the other out in this conversation.  
"I'm alone if that's what your suggesting. The others, the ones that brought me here."  
"And why would they do that? Leave you here like scraps." She then looked down at the mutt beside me, crouching down and reaching a hand out for the dog to sniff it. He sniffed it once before imediately moving to lick her cheek, she chuckled, a sweet sound that I actually liked to hear.  
"Why would they..." She emphasized 'they'. "... leave you here?" Standing up so she was eye to eye with me again. She was a small thing, I was five inches taller than her maybe even more, yet she didn't even flinch instead she stood a confident woman in front of me, all shits and giggles.  
"It's personal." I answered strictly, she lightly beamed at me a prideful expression of sorts. Sweet girl, but I couldn't let myself go again, I couldn't let her into my blind spot, not like I had let them.  
"Then that's my answer." She replied softly, her voice was sweet to my ears, but there was more to her, more than I could see for now.  
"My names Riddick." She bit her bottom lip again, that particular move sent shivers down my spine, sent shivers right to the-  
"I know that's not your first name though... Can I just call you Richard?" She asked, my eyebrows furrowed with confusion. How did she know me? That put me on guard, there were only two type of people that knew me, Mercs, or wimpy civilians who knew Mercs.  
"How do you know that?"  
"I've been watching you..." I took step forward, she took a step back, her smile fell.  
"You can't get my full name just by watching me from afar." She gulped, looking down at the ground, the eye contact had then been lost. She was no mercenary though, no... Not a mercenary and not a wimpy civilian either. "But you aren't a mercenary... So how do you know my name?" She sighed, tensing up and looking to the west the sun already setting.  
"Your a wanted man, who doesn't?" I nodded my head and chuckled obnoxiously.  
"Good point... Yeah. I suppose you can call me Richard."  
"Good." She smiled again, becoming more relaxed once again. "I hate it when people don't use your first name."  
"But your first name isn't Moon, that kind of makes you a hypocrite."  
"How would you know that Richie?" She turned and started walking towards the sunset, I quickly grabbed my things and started to follow.  
"Now, now. We never agreed on Richie."  
"Sorry, I have a tendency to make nicknames for people and I believe you would take the nickname Richie over Dick any day." I followed after her, it deemed quite difficult to keep my eyes of the fine ass of hers.  
"Why do they call you Moon?" I countered, she seemed cautious of where she stepped, she definitely knew something I didn't about this planet. I followed her footsteps also being cautious of the steps I took.  
"Because I like to kill when the moon is at it's peak." I stopped completely staring at her, the dog stopping beside me. She kept walking, finding herself on a rock she turned and smirked at me. "My real name is Tasha." I was caught in a trance, she was undeniably sexy, strong, independent, and she killed, but I'm sure only if she needed to. You know that reminds me, it's been a whole since I've had myself a fine piece of pussy.  
"Hmm... Sounds like me and you are going to get along just fine, Moon."  
"I suppose so." I started walking on towards her, she placed her hands on her hip and cocked her head.  
"Wait a minute." She said, I stopped and stared up at her with a stone expression. "I've got one question for you." She stated, staring down at the dog in a quirky manner.  
"I'm listening."  
"What's the dogs name?" I looked down at the jackal and chuckled.  
"For your information... It's a jackal and his name is..." I took a moment to think about it. "Sweet Spot..." I glared back up at her confused expression. "Sweet spot as in the one just to the left of the spine, fourth lumber down, the abdominal aorta." She took a deep breath and nodded.  
"I like that spot."  
"I do to." She started walking away again, I followed after and when I stepped up onto the rock she was just gone, I couldn't see her anywhere. She had disappeared, almost as if she turned into thin air.  
"Hey?" She called from my left, I looked over at her and smirked, hungry eyes looking her up and down. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm following you."  
"I never said you could do that."  
"You never said anything." She approached me stopping an inch from my face, her scent flowing freely into my nostrils and burning my senses. I sniffed it in heavily, my eyes dizzied and I smirked at the catch of her arousal.  
"Well, now I'm saying something. Down boy." She turned and I placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Didn't think I was a dog."  
"To me all men are."  
"Really? I'll have to keep that in mind when i'm balls deep inside that sweet pussy of yours."  
"Really? I'll have to keep that in mind when your on the ground crying for mercy." She then turned leaving me shocked beyond words, she had the style, the personality, the physical and not forget to mention mental strength, definitely a proper mate. Not that I would want a mate in the first place, all of the woman that have ever been associated with me have ended up dead.  
"Is that a threat, Moon?" The sun was falling quick and that seemed to catch her attention fast. She stared out as the sun was cut in half by the dessert landscape.  
"I have to go... You should to."  
"Hopefully see you tomorrow." She looked over her shoulder, if she was leaving me be then she certainly didn't want to kill me, so what was wrong?  
"Yeah... Tomorrow." She then was gone, I blinked for one second and she was no longer in my sights. I thought for a moment, considering that she could just be a hallucination of my dream girl, but then I shook the thought off, her scent was still around, still here, your not crazy yet Richard. I walked back to the cave I held a small camp at, the jackal or 'Sweet Spot' his name now, sat down at his defense next to the cave entrance. I never really slept at night, to many voices, to many things on my mind, but it always gave me time to do things, get shit done.  
As I was working on me and Sweet Spots meal for tomorrow, peeling away at the flesh of the newly caught fish. I couldn't help but think about her. She made me wonder about things on this planet, question things. I'm considering making a deal with her that way I don't have to worry about her mauling in my sleep, not that she could, I would catch her scent before she could. She knew more about this place than I did and if anything the best thing to do was to get her on my side. Moon... I repeated the nickname in my head more than once, it was either Moon or Tasha and in actuality I preferred the latter, I mean it was logical that if she called me by my first name, I would call her by hers.  
I stared at the Moon that lit the entrance to the cave... Moon indeed was a very nice nickname though, the Moon that kills at night. 


	2. Chapter 2: Bath Time

**A short chapter, I would like to say "Thank You" to 'fandomenforcer' for following and favoriting. :) I hope I caught Riddick's personality well in this chapter and the next which should be posted with this one. I don't want Riddick to be lovey dovey, that is just not his Character so I hope I caught that.**

**Chapter 2: Bath Time**

When the sun rose up I eagerly left to go and look for Moon, I had barely anything else left to do that I hadn't already done in the dark, following her scent which was full of pleasant surprises in itself. Sweet spot went hunting for his own kill, leaving before I left the cave this morning. Today I planned on informing Moon about the Mercenary outpost I had saw not far from here, if she knew about it already maybe we could both get off this rock together. That's right... Usually I was one for lone survivor type shit, ever since Jack went rogue on me and Imam told the world about my hideout, but this one was different. I wasn't going to trust her, but I was going to help her off this planet and maybe get some in the process.  
I followed her scent like how a bee is drawn to honey, it wasn't long before I found a small dug out makeshift hole where her scent was the strongest, she was in there. I crouched down by the small hole in the ground, just big enough for her to fit through, sweat easing down my forehead and the desert sun reflecting off the shade of my goggles.  
"You in there Moon." I called out, waiting for a response, but was only replied with silence. "I have to talk to you. I know you're somewhere near Tash."  
"We never agreed on Tash, Richie." I looked to my side to find her leaning suggestively against the rock that supported as a cover over the hole. I stood up and grinned evilly at her, looking her up and down, her boots were missing and the cape of animal skin was gone as well, along with the heavy assort of knives she carried on her person.  
"Well we never agreed on Richie either."  
"You started it." I walked towards her with slow teasing steps.  
"I do recall you being the one that started it... Yesterday."  
"How did you find me?" I stopped beside her leaning against the rock and crossing my arms.  
"A scent never lies Tasha."  
"I'm sure it doesn't Richard." I wondered how long this name game would last, I liked teasing her and she seemed to enjoy teasing me. I usually never let people call me by my first name, but this girl... I could tweak a few things for her as long as I get something out of it in the end. The thought of her howling my real name out into the moon… I shook the thought off, it was a thought more for private time.  
"So this is where you live? In the ground." I gestured my eyes to the hole, she nodded.  
"Yeah, the animals at night get vicious... I would know from personal experience."  
"I have never had a problem with them."  
"They must be to scared of you." I chuckled lowly.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I make them pee their fucking pants." I stated smugly, I noticed she held a rock in her hand fiddling with it for a moment before tossing it to the side. "I have a way off this planet. I was wondering if you'd like to get off this planet to."  
"Hmm... Yeah... That would be nice." She sighed and stared down at the ground. "I've been here for a long time though Riddick. I appreciate the fact that you want to help me get out of here, but... I don't want you to get hurt." She stood up straight and turned away starting to walk towards some unknown destination.  
"Where are you going?" She stopped looking over her shoulder at me.  
"To take a bath." She answered plainly, I nodded my head. With all this radiated water, I wasn't thinking she could find a nice place to take a bath, but I'm sure she had been here longer than me, she said it herself. I needed to bath anyways.  
"Am I invited?"  
"Uh... Sure..." She continued to walk again, I followed after still slightly bothered by the fact that she wasn't going to get off this rock. I don't even know why I cared, I had only known her for a day and within that time I couldn't get her off my mind at all. Plus, it's not like I would want her to stay with me when we got off this planet together.  
She skillfully navigated barefoot around the spiky rocks and gravel of the ground beneath her steps. She hooked around a large rock stopping and staring around the corner at me, when I caught up to her she stood in front of a large crack in the ground, the shadow of the large rock beside it making it look dark, it looked like quite a drop. I pulled my goggles up slowly to stay at my forehead, I looked down further then glared back over at her.  
"This is the quickest way in." She stated, getting caught in the gaze of my silver stare before quickly flashing her eyes back to the large crack before us.  
"We just jump in?"  
"Yep... You can only guess what's at the bottom." She teased, It wasn't hard for me to believe that she was a dare devil.  
"I don't want to guess, I want to know." My tone was in a baritone growl that I could not control.  
"What's the fun in that? And if you wanted to know you could just jump." I glared at her once again, she wasn't lying about jumping between these cracks, was this a test of my trust in her? Did she even want me to trust her? I am sure she knew that I wasn't going to trust anyone again for a long time, probably never again after what had happened. Then again I didn't get into detail on what had happened.  
"I'll jump first, after all manners right?" My eyebrow raised, I had manners alright, just didn't understand where she was coming from on this, this was no bath. "Just trust me on this." I see now, I wondered for a moment to myself, if I trusted her would she trust me? She must have sensed early on that I wasn't an easy one to sway.  
"Can I really trust you?" I continued. At first I told myself I wouldn't trust her at all, I would let my guard down to no one after what had happened before with the Necromongers, but for some reason my instincts told me to stay with her, to help her off this planet, to find out about her, what made her tick, what made her so... Undeniable. "So jump." I pressured, she gave an innocent like smile to me and then suddenly... Jumped.


	3. Chapter 3: Sentimentality

**In comes the sexual tension. LOL. Don't expect smut anytime soon though people.**

**Chapter 3: Sentimentality**

I flinched leaning down and staring into the abyss, she had sunken into darkness, I waited and listened for some sign, a splash, a thump, something, anything, and instead gained no sign that she was in fact alive. "Moon!" I shouted down into the large crack, my voice echoed down and nothing returned as I waited for a long moment. "Fuck..." I growled, grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulling it off, I rested it on the edge, my abs clenched as I pulled down between the cracks, my feet holding me up, I slowly started to slide down. "Moon!" I called again, droplets of perspiration flowing down my temples. The farther I slid down, the more the walls grew slippery and wet, the harder it was for me to keep wedged between them. My boots slipped, my teeth gritted against each other and my hands slid down, my body gave out and I fell between the walls. "Shit!"  
It felt like an hour of free falling through darkness before I hit cold water back first, I sunk down to the dark floor at the bottom, the water surrounding me was well below the temperature of the radiated water above. I stayed there for a moment, my eyes making out the darkest of the area, the pool was large and it's banks were full of sand and almost like a ramp. I swam up to the top, my head rising above the surface, I scanned around keeping my shoulders beneath the surface.  
I saw her sitting on the bank, smirking devilishly into the dark, how could she see? This cavern was dark as could be, it's waters the same. She was soaked, her hair flowing over her shoulders and her bangs sticking to the clear skin of her forehead. She leaned back on her elbows, her legs spread out crossed, and pure contentment on her face.  
"It took you long enough." I rose up further above the water, starting to swim my way towards her cautiously. Did she see me? If she did then she had a lot of explaining to do? I crawled up onto the muddy sand and stopped sitting beside her, my silver eyes reflecting through the darkness. "The mighty Riddick..." She sighed. "I made a bet with myself to see how long it would take for you to jump and honestly you took much longer than I expected." I growled in reply, staring around the cavern which looked to be a contained space, small puddles scattered around, a large hole in the wall far from the pool, slivers of weak light shining through it. I looked up at the cave ceiling, stalactites everywhere, few dripping a thick creamy dew, making a twin across from it on the floor.  
"What was your bet?"  
"Ten seconds."  
"You think I would trust you that much? I just met you yesterday."  
"I think you were afraid." I snorted and shook my head.  
"Afraid? The word isn't even in my dictionary."  
"I know, but it is in mine."  
"What are you afraid of Moon?" I heard a squeaky giggle before the shuffling beside me, she stood up, swatting the muddy sand from her figure.  
"I don't trust you enough to tell you that Riddick." I watched as she walked around the circumference of the pool, stopping at it's half and sitting down across from me. I notice as she walked that she stared down at the floor, but it was pitch black... So how could she see?  
"Didn't know you could see in the dark?"  
"I can't."  
"Then how did you know I was sitting next to you? How did you just walk around this pool and not once trip or stumble? If there is something you are hiding from me, I think it's best I know now before I find out later Tasha." She stared down at her toes, fiddling with them for a moment, sighing as she stared intently at them. I couldn't tell if she was one to get distracted easily or just take a long time to think about an answer. She looked up at me, straight at me, like she _**COULD **_see me and smiled. Her smiles were worth a million credits, maybe even more because no one ever smiled at me, even if they didn't know who I was. Couldn't get attached though, didn't mean I couldn't play with her.  
"On this planet Riddick all a woman has is her secrets." She stated hoarsely in a monotone voice, I could feel the intense pain within that statement and it hurt me.  
"How long had you been here? How long have you been here before I came?" She bit the inside of her cheek nervously looking down at her toes again, closing her eyes and sighing.  
"Three years..." I suddenly grew very depressed, every muscle in my body wanted to go over and comfort her and I had never in my life ever wanted to comfort anybody. There was obviously a lot of irritation behind that calm and innocent smile, someone had hurt her, is that why she was here? Is that why she was on this planet alone? She then stood up again and walked into the water stopping at her ankles, crossing her arms she tucked her hands tightly under her armpits. She stared down at the now still water and took in small breaths of air.  
"I'm guessing you already know about the outpost not far from here."  
"I do." She confessed as though it was a sin to know such information.  
"And I'm going to bet that you know how to get off this hell raised rock." She nodded, I then understood her. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't come here by choice. Maybe she was hiding, running for some odd reason that she would rather not talk about. I respected her personal space if that's what she wanted, but I wanted to know more about this and I wasn't going to lay off about it until she told me... Not now, but soon. "You don't want to leave then?"  
"No..."  
"Why not?"  
"They..." She used they again, she referred to they as the people who brought her here, the people who called her Moon and the people who I believed betrayed her. "Would come for me and I can't risk that."  
"Who are they, Moon?"  
"I don't want to say." I stood up onto my feet and started walking my way into the water, going deeper than her, she glared up at me as I approached crossing the pool to make it to her and stopping in front of her. She stared at me, her muscles tensed, her eyebrows curved, her eyes wide.  
"I need your help..." The words left my lips by impulse, I never thought I would ever need anyone's help and I'm pretty sure I didn't, but something inside of me... Perhaps my inner instinct had come out to replace my words for theirs. "I won't be able to get off this planet if I can't have someone around who knows the land better than I do."  
"You can get off this planet without me Richard... You just don't want to leave me here." I gulped, my eyes narrowing at her small figure, she interested me and until I learned more about her, she was where my attention would go. "You know it's coming don't you?"  
"The rain?"  
"Yeah... And when that happens not even my little hole could hide me from those monsters. This has happened before, I had to hide myself away... Down here." I stared with intense eyes, straight at her.  
"How long?"  
"Five days..."  
"Has this happened only once before?"  
"No. It's happened three times."  
"What's the longest it's gone?"  
"Two months..." For a moment, I pitied her, I contemplated what she must have thought when she first came here, how she had learned to survive on her own, how she had survived at all, or perhaps she already had the skills to survive it was putting them to action that was the hard part.  
"Who would bring you to a place like this?"  
"Someone who doesn't want me around." I grabbed her left forearm as she was about to turn and leave through the exit hole I had seen before, staring her deeply in the eyes.  
"Doesn't mean I don't."  
"You don't know what you're getting into Riddick. I'm nothin' but trouble." She practically whimpered her eyes glistened with tears, I cocked my head to the side, the grip I had on her arm was gentle, I wasn't hurting her. I could never hurt a woman and to this day I would never hurt a child either. Why was she crying?  
"I prefer it when you call me Richard, Tasha."  
"And why is that?" She rose her chin up slightly so that her nose barely touched my chin, I was going to guess that was intentional. "Because your the only one that does." She sighed looking away, I leaned forward into her small body. The contact was warm and soft, a connection that sent shivers through and across my body. I wasn't one to stop there, but I respected this girl. Usually I wouldn't give a fuck about sweet cherry pies that walked around, but this girl was certainly not something I could leave behind. The touch had no meaning to it, just a sense of persuasion and it appeared to have worked. She then turned her head to face me again, she stared me back in the eyes, the glistening seemed to die down and the beauty behind the smirk that appeared was heart warming.  
"Okay... When do we go?" I returned the smirk.  
"How bout today?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Things are heating up between our the characters, but not two fast people. Come on! I am working on a Hoffman X OC oneshot if anyone is interested in SAW, I know that particular fanfiction is dying. I have another One shot story posted called 'His Worst Sin' for the Priest fanfiction if anyone is interested in reading smut. I know a lot of people who request that from me.**

**Chapter 4:The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"Richard!" She shouted my name out as she attempted to catch up from behind, I towed the meat behind me on the blanketed sled, I could smell Sweet Spot not far behind, playing around as usual. She ran up beside me, I smirked trying to keep a straightforward look on the outposts direction. "You can't just leave me! I had to take a pee break."  
"Being that's the seventh pee break you've had. I decided not to wait for you." I chuckled back, she grunted angrily and then stormed of in a jog ahead of me switching herself around and walking backwards she beamed at me with a toothy grin. The sun felt hot on our skin, I could feel the tan I was getting from this humid and dense environment. She seemed to be doing just fine in that department though, Carmel soft skin that any man would marvel to touch, I knew I certainly did. She was playing hard to get... For now. The sun was high up in the sky, but I knew we only had a couple hours before sunset and I wanted to be at that outpost before then.  
"I guess I'll just leave you behind when you have to pee." She argued, crossing her arms in a stubborn manner and continuing on.  
"I've only had to pee once." I retorted in my defense, she rolled her eyes and then turned her back to me starting to walk forward again.  
"Doesn't make a difference Richard, your the one that wanted me to go with you."  
"So what's it to yah? You can't go back now, it would take you three days to get back to that little hole of yours." My eyes kept a nice view of her ass, which swayed teasingly from side to side and I mean DAMN! She had a nice ass. "Plus, don't you want to get to the outpost before sun down."  
"I wouldn't mind walking through the desert when the Moon is up." She replied slyly.  
"Hmm... That's a first." I muttered past dry lips.  
"Don't make me go back there and punch you to death." She growled, I chuckled, hopefully it wasn't that time of the month, if it was I would probably smell it. The scent of her blood must be like sugar, sweet and undeniably rich.  
"No, no, no, no, you stay right where you are Moon. I like it right there in front of me." She looked over her shoulder suggestively, she licked her lips purposefully and shook her head.  
"To bad it's not yours." She teased, I made a light snort.  
"It may not be mine just yet, but that doesn't mean I can't look at it."  
"Look at it as much as you want. It's just a fantasy of yours that will never come true."  
"Is that so? Well I'll just have to prove you wrong Moon."  
"We will see Hot-" Sweet Spot jumped out from behind Riddick lunging at Moon and toppling her to the ground, she giggled as the pup licked her face and tugged at her shirt begging for her to play fetch with him. She playfully pushed him off of her grabbing a rock as she lifted off the ground and just as I stopped walking at her side threw the rock as far as it could go and it went far disappearing in the distance, Sweet Spot following after. She smiled looking in my direction and then her smile faltered as soon as her eyes met the reflection of herself in my goggles.  
"What was that you said about me being Hot?" I whispered to her before walking forward and completely adoring the look of annoyance she gave me as I walked away. She crossed her arms and leaned onto her left leg.  
"Nice Ass Dick." She stated, I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder at her, my lips turning up.  
"All you have to do is beg." There we were going again with the name game. I loved the game, but only when ow a a playing it with her. "Come on we are getting to that outpost before sundown."  
We walked for hours once again, this time she kept up with me, Sweet spot kept a playful pace behind us. It was silence most of the way, but when we made the hill and just over it was the outpost she wrapped her arms around me and cuddled into my neck. I stood in shock for a moment, she held a vice grip around me, my hands found her smooth hips and she didn't seem to mind my caressing.  
"Uh... You okay Moon?" I asked slightly confused and slightly horny at the fact I haven't been this close to a woman in about five months, she pulled away tears running down her cheeks, she sniffled and wiped them away.  
"Yeah..." She nodded her head. "Im sorry. It's just, I've never had the guts to come this far." She stared off into the distance at the outpost and for a moment I caught regret in her eyes.  
"Why not?"  
"Because..." She closed her eyes before opening them again and looking over her shoulder at me. Shuffling the toe of her boots against the sand that rested over the dry ground. "It's none of your business." I sighed, I thought I was close to getting some real information. She then glared back up at the outpost, a sudden look of realization spread across her face. "Hey..." She pointed out in the distance. "Look." I stared off at what she was pointing at, it looked to be a large metal box that rested in front of the outpost in the sand. She leapt forward from the hill sliding down on her boots and sprinting over to the metal box falling forward into her knees so she sat in front of it.  
Her hands ghosted over the curved edges of the box, a bright light of some sort shining at its front. I pushed the sled down the hill following after it I dragged it the rest of the way until I was about ten meters from Tasha. She kept a stone stare at the box and I couldn't help but be curious.  
"What's in the box Moon?" She looked over her shoulder at me, sand blew in her face sticking to her cheeks.  
"I don't know." She answered hoarsely, I knew she was lying then, how did she expect me to trust her if she didn't trust me.  
"You're Lying." She sighed and stood up sitting down on the box she crossed her arms and legs and took a deep breath.  
"I'll explain if you wish to listen."  
"I have wanted to hear your story ever since the moment I fucking met you." I strode over to her crouched down in front of her, she bit her bottom lip and blinked her eyes twice before finally collecting herself.  
"You want to know how I got the name Moon?"  
"I already know, you told me you kill when the moons at it's pe-"  
"I lied." She blurted out shakily, this wasn't going anywhere good. I stood up and placed my hands on my hips looking around for a moment before giving her the eye contact she deserved.  
"Talk about trust."  
"I'm sorry... I knew who you were the moment I saw you." That meant that she wasn't afraid of me from the beginning. "I thought if you believed I had some sort of connection to being a wanted woman you could trust me and no try to kill me." Why would she want my trust anyways? If she can't trust me then I can't trust her. That's how the game goes.  
"Hmm... Then how did you get the name?"  
"I was born on an ice planet far off into the outer rim of the galaxy called Koyema. The sun never shows there and instead is replaced by the Moon. The moon turned a different color the day I was born, so my father always called me Blue Moon."  
"Your not a killer, so then what are you? How did you get here?" I couldn't hold back the frustration in my tone, not that I trusted her at all, but the fact that she even lied about what she did angered me.  
"I'm a princess." My eyebrows furrowed with shock, a princess? Meaning that I have been having joint talk with a woman who has never even seen the streets, then again I don't know her past well enough to say that. She has managed herself here.  
"Princess?"  
"My mother sadly died giving birth to me, my father was the king of Koyema and so that makes me a princess."  
"How the hell did you get here then and I want your full name to? No more fucking secrets, I don't give a fuck about what you have left on this fucked up planet." I growled, she flinched away, but not out of fear just startled by my sudden eruption of anger.  
"My full name Is Tasha Kravat Mishima." Exotic name, I like it, but that didn't mean she was free to go. She pissed me off, I hate liars. "I was banished from the planet for killing six men." This better be the fucking truth!  
"You so sure about that? Because if your lying to me I won't hesitate to break my number one rule." She burst up from the box, standing defiantly before me with clenched fists and the means to defend the so called friendship we had made before or what she must have believed a friendship.  
"I told you I lied about my name not how I killed several people."  
"Six to be exact." I spat in correction turning away and walking to the sled. Just another waste of my time. Several people is a lot in my book.  
"You know..." I stopped in my tracks. "I did kill when the moon was at it's highest, that I didn't lie about either... I killed six traitors the night my older brother was murdered in cold blood. The next day I was betrayed, my father's poisoned suggestion was to banish me and he banished me here." I turned slowly to face her again for a princess she was a tough cookie, how I hadn't questioned her before was mostly because of how she talked or how she acted, she never hinted to me once that she was anything more than a common street life girl trying to make it in this days society. She even knew good comebacks something you aren't taught in a palace like background.  
"So let me get this straight. You killed six fuckers who were associates to the murder of your big brother, then you were framed for it, banished by your daddy, and sent here." She nodded her head,_ I summed it up pretty good didn't I?_  
"That about sums it up..." She smirked, just what I was thinking. "Dick." She added I chuckled to myself, I couldn't believe that after such a serious moment she'd be the one to smile and act like nothing happened. Back to my favorite game to play and since she told me the truth, I would forget it... For now. It was better I found out sooner than later though. This moment I was dedicated to getting off this rock and once that happened we could deal with this shit then... Or I could just leave her here, maybe hand her over to the mercenaries that are bound to come. Two ships... No way one ship is going to be enough for me... No... They'll fight for me dead, I nodded my head. Still the girl was a princess, she could be of some value. Bargain off with the Mercs, get a ship, and run off with the credits, not like it would be that easy though. "Riddick... I'm sorry I lied to you. I just... I have no excuse for my actions, not one bit and I don't think I regret them either." I smiled, that was the girl I knew no more than thirty minutes ago. The type of girl that would take what was given to her, could handle herself in more ways than one, and certainly knew how to give me a rock hard on at inappropriate timing, not on purpose sadly.  
"Any girl who says sorry to take it back..." I turned and approached her reaching my hand out for her to take. "Is a girl that gets my respect." She took my hand hesitantly, but smiled as soon as my palm meshed with hers. "I'm Riddick, but since you are a pretty girl, you can call me Richard." We were starting over again, her expression turned to pride and she smiled nodding her head.  
"People call me Moon, but since your such a handsome guy you can me Tasha." We shook hands and then the sentimentality side of me went to rest, I pulled my hand from hers, her sticky palm sweat still on my hand, mine on hers. It was awkward, calloused hands touching soft ones, how they were so soft I didn't know I gestured down at the box behind her.  
"What's inside it?"  
"The drop date says it's over a year old, I highly doubt there is anything in there we could use."  
"Your wrong. Even the worst junk can be used for a much greater purpose." He stepped aside and I reached down looking at the chain to the metal box, I swung it open and both of us look startled at the contents before us… A dress! Her daddy sent her a fucking dress to wear in the plain desert planet we were on.

"Fuck Dad!" She cursed turning and stomping away angrily, no lies, this dress didn't look like junk to me.


	5. Chapter 5: The Calm before the Storm

**I wasn't sure if I should have released Tasha's identity as soon as I did, but I will make it work. This chapter is just another little bonding between Riddick and Tasha. It's a short chapter.**

**Chapter 5:The Calm before the Storm**

"You coming out? Or not Tasha?" I cooed from the table that I sat on. The outpost itself was quite nice, the food was shit, but that's why I had a reserve. Six large metal traps hung from the ceiling towards the farthest of the outpost,_ I could use those_. Chairs stacked up on top of each other in the corner, a large table across from them beside the window, where I sat on its edge width. Chairs circled around it a gun rack full of laser pistols beside the entrance to the small building. The floor was cracked slightly and hard concrete, the widow lined with bars and the overall setting was eerie and dark.  
I waited here for Tasha to finish getting into the dress that her father sent her, at first she didn't want to and I was kind of skeptical myself, but I wanted to see the full package of the princess that had been flirting with me for these past few days, maybe get a little show.  
"I don't want to come out Richard." I growled, I chuckled pulling one of her makeshift blades off the table, they were laid out in a neat assortment, she certainly was tidy, her clothes puddled on the floor beside the bathroom door by the gun rack.  
"Then I will make you." I threatened with a small smirk, I wouldn't mind that.  
"Listen, I don't want you to treat me any differently than you would before."  
"Really? So you still want me to fuck you?"  
"Y-NO!" She shouted causing a giggle to escape my lips.  
"You almost said yes, at least I'm getting somewhere princess." I investigated the blade at a much closer view, it was a thin stone that was smooth and sharp on the end, sharper than a normal knife would be, the craftsmanship was flawless better than any princess I knew could do. Funny thing was I didn't know any princesses. "How did you survive? How did you do it?" The bathroom opened and she walked out, the door shut behind her with a loud clank. I sat up much more attentively in awe at the beautiful sight before me, she crossed her arms and sheepishly looked down at the floor. I dropped the knife, it clattered to the floor as I slowly grabbed my goggles and pulled them up to my forehead, I stared her up and down my eyes traveling alone her curves and tight stomach.  
The dress was of blue silk as she described it and fit tight around her waist expanding down and ending at her knees, parallel horizontal slits revealed the smooth skin that went around the circumference of her mid drift. The neck of the dress was a bundle almost of drape, one strap on her left shoulder that wrapped around her torso going under her right armpit. I honestly thought the other outfit she had been cruising around in gave me a nice hard on, the way the pants were tighter at the cheeks of her ass, or how whenever she leaned forward the tank top would bunch up above her belly button, but this... This was unbelievable and made my inner beast want to strip her and take her rough.  
"Damn... And I thought your other clothes were sexy." I heard her gulp audibly as I started walking towards her with slow deliberate steps, I started circling her, observing her. I stopped directly behind her, I could feel our body heat exchanging as I slowly reached a hand up to grab a lock of her hair. Her breath went ragged as I pulled the lock up hair under my nose and took her scent with a strong whiff. My eyes rolled back into my head and I growled with impatience, I had to have her soon. "You smell so good." I pressed my back firmly against hers, the bulge in my pants seemed quite obvious when she gasped, I placed my hands on her hips and started to sway slowly with her.  
"My Uncle taught me how to fight when I..." I kissed lightly on her cheek, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Was just the age of seven."  
"Hmm... It must be a necessity for little girls to know how to fight."  
"My Uncle was a general before he died in combat... My brother took his place."  
"And where does that leave you? The sexy, devious little girl that was taught how to kill before she even turned eight."  
"That leaves me as the one who didn't want to be royal. I'd escape the palace just to walk the streets with my people."  
"Interesting. Learn anything?"  
"I learned this." She elbowed me fiercely in the stomach just as my hand crept down under the edge of the slick dress. She turned and took a step back, I grabbed the throbbing pain of my stomach and took a deep breath, staring up at her I smiled. I got to distracted, that's how she got me, distraction. "Keep your hands away from me. Like I said that little fantasy of yours is never going to happen."  
"I'll keep note of what you just said, mostly because I know it will." I teased she shook her head storming over to the puddle of her old clothes on the floor.  
"Woah, Woah, Woah." She stood up holding the clothing in her hands tightly. "What do you think you're doing?" I tested raising a hand slightly, she glared at me with a hatred that I knew was nothing more than a show.  
"I'm changing." I shrugged lowering my hand.  
"No your not. Keep it on for dinner." She groaned in the most irritated way.  
"No, I don't have to keep it on if I don't want to." She pouted, my eyebrows raised and I shook my head before approaching her and grabbing the neck of the garment easily tearing it from her body leaving her only in a bright blue pair of underwear. Her eyes widened and she squealed, her hands darting to the perfect plump breasts that my eyes were directed towards, pink hardened nipples. She grunted with anger, rushing through her veins, a bright red ran over her tan milky cheeks.  
"You Asshole! I should have never came here." Why was she here? Why did I even ask her to come? I knew how to survive without her, I didn't need her to tell me about the landscape or point me in the right direction. I knew what steps to take when I needed to take them so... Why did I need her?  
"Just get dressed sweetheart. I'm about to call our taxi ride home." I beamed taking a last glance before turning and leaving out the outpost door, quickly shading my eyes from the falling sun in the distance, I walked out into the sand further, my hands on my hips. I had to think for a second, about her... About all of this. She was nice to have around, nice to talk to, and gawk at, but in actuality there was more to it than just that. She was making me contemplate things I never had in my life before, she was making me want to have a normal life, but if I did I never would have met her. She was tough and not to mention gorgeous, she was rough and crude, smart and ferocious, all traits I have yet to find combined to make the one woman I craved... It was her or at least something about her that made me not want to be the lonely convict I was. The opening and shutting of the outpost door was a sign that she had exited the building.  
"Eh Riddick?"  
"What?!" I spat without looking at her.  
"I think-"  
"I'm not going to apologize for what I did Tasha." I grinned to myself, my back still turned to her. "I understand a woman needs her space, but I have no regrets and being a man of my word I would only be lying if I said I never meant to do what I did." There was another deep silence, I turned and looked at her, her expression was blank, the sunset's light shining into her eyes.  
"I know... I was going to say I think we should eat now and call those freaks before the sun sets in completely." I nodded and chuckled.  
"Good idea."  
"And I was also going to say that if you ever do something like that again..." I bit my bottom lip and wiggled my eyebrows. "I won't hesitate to cut it off in your sleep."  
"Good thing I don't sleep then." She smiled back, which slightly confused me.  
"Neither do I Richard." I shook my head walking past her towards the meat that rested on the sled, she certainly was one special woman.


	6. Chapter 6: The Glowing Light

**It's been a while, I know, not going to say anything about it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Glowing Light**

We sat and stared off at the sunset admiring the beautiful view as we ate the meat, I sparing a couple pieces for Sweet Spot. She seemed to enjoy saying the name playfully calling him over to her almost every five minutes in between bites of the juicy meat before her. I found myself staring intently at her, how Sweet Spot had liked her I didn't know. She was a woman... That could possibly be the reason, I was the Alpha male though so if he didn't listen to me he knew what happened... I taught him that. The jackal lapped it's tongue at her cheek causing her to smile brightly and chuckle, I lightly myself. I wasn't one for romance, or happiness, my life lacked those things, but in this moment I felt relaxed, more relaxed than I usually am. I could watch her all day, for some reason it was her that was making me this way. She made me think about having a normal life, there comes a time when a man must go back home, settle down, and start a new life, she made me think that I could do that.  
Furyon was still out there and if not then I can always find somewhere else to make home. I laid my head back against the rock I sat at, taking a deep breath, It wouldn't hurt to get a couple minutes of shut eye, for some reason I was extremely exhausted and usually I never slept much as I have said before, but I felt like I could sleep forever. My eyes closed slowly, it wasn't long before I was out, a feeling of warmth coming up beside me, my arm engulfing it and then everything went black.  
I woke up sweating, the night was upon us and this worried me, where was Moon? Where was Sweet spot? My eyes flashed open the goggles in my way, I grabbed them and pulled them up over my forehead. I was surprised when I looked down at my left arm to find it wrapped around Moon holding her to my chest where she slept soundly. Sweet Spot at my feet curled up and snoring loudly. What the hell happened? I finally go to sleep and everyone uses me as a pillow,_ ridiculous_.  
My eyes focused further on Moon, I look up to find the white orb itself high up in the sky, I snorted softly shaking my head, 'Don't sleep my ass' I thought just when I realized a unique pattern glow on her skin as the Moon's light shun over her. A bright light, an exotic design unraveling around her shoulders and down further wrapping around her wrists, my silver eyes furrowed with confusion. The light patterns on her skin shining through her clothing, I took a deep breath, my free hand extending out to caress over the light on her skin... It wasn't on her skin, it was in her skin, it was unique and so gorgeous I couldn't even breath.  
Is this why she would sleep somewhere else at night? Why she fled before the sun fell and the moon would take it's place.  
"Fuck..." I mumbled under my ragged breath as the light started to pulse in a slow rhythm, her skin so soft, the light shining through it almost to the T. I was going to guess the light's color was blue, but colors were no longer what my eyes could see. My cock burned with an intensity I hadn't felt in a long time, her tan skin unable to beat the light. She suddenly flashed awake, the light leaving her skin, she was breathing heavily sweat beading at her forehead.  
"You okay?" I asked gently, she gulped nodding her head.  
"Yeah... I'm fine." She froze at the way I was staring at her, bringing a hand up to rush her fingers through her silk hair. "Did you see anything?" I thought for a moment, would it upset her? I wouldn't want to upset her? She obviously kept this a secret for a reason. Some secrets are meant to be kept secrets.  
"No..." I shook my head, kicking the jackal off my feet gently, he got up with a small yelp, I stood up onto my feet when they were released and looked up at the moon. "It's time to go." I looked back down at her, she hopped up onto her feet.  
"Okay..."  
We both walked into the outpost she lazily sat down in a creaky chair as I walked my way to the emergency button. I had set traps around the outpost prepared for the mercenaries that were soon to come. To one door I mixed dirt and chalk with water to create a substance in which I wrote 'leave one ship or stay and die', I looked over my shoulder at her. Her eyelids slowly closed shut before she rose up from the chair with wide eyes trying to keep herself awake.  
"You okay there Moon?"  
"I'm fine, lets just get this over with." She answered, slight annoyance in her voice. Somebody was crabby, I smirked to myself before pressing the button the machine doing it's work.  
"Richard B. Riddick." A robotic voice classified as the screen gave details on my time served, my time to be served, how many people I have killed, and how many times I had escaped, the number being a lot. My ransom over ten million credits and double if I am brought back dead. I felt a warmth at my side, looking over to find her reading the words and significant numbers off the screen.  
"Hmm... Takes a lot of time to build that up, people must really hate you."  
"People aren't the only ones that hate me princess, let's just say everyone does."  
"Emergency Signal Activated." The computer said, I sighed.  
"It's done, they should be here in the morning." She turned and started walking her way to the exit door, very slow strides, one foot before the other.  
"You know Richard." I leaned back against the large computer and smiled crossing my arms over my chest.  
"What?"  
"I don't hate you... So not everyone can if I don't."  
"Well if you don't hate me Tash, then what is it?"  
"Respect." She replied with a sarcastic tone, I bit my bottom lip, grabbing my goggles, I pulled them up to my forehead, my eyes looking her curves up and down, how her beauty practically illuminated the darkness of the outpost.  
"Is that so... For what?"  
"You are a powerful man." She grabbed a column that was not far from the door and swung around to face me leaning against the structure. "Who has morals, a criminal with morals is hard to find and you... You are very much polite, I have never met a criminal with manners." I nodded my head, her voice was low and sweet, like sugar. I approached her slowly, she then swung back around playfully and continued walking to the exit door.  
"Have you ever met any other criminal than me is the question?"  
"No... I have only met one other and he should be killed for the things he has done."  
"I am no nice criminal though..." She stopped and barely looked over her shoulder, I stopped myself at the same column she just swung on, resting my head on the metal which surprisingly held her innocent scent.  
"Then why are you nice to me?"  
"Because..." I started to approach her again, she just stood there with her back to me, her vulnerability causing my fingertips to tingle. I stopped behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling his hips flush against mine, our bodies molding perfectly together, almost like two jigsaw pieces that wouldn't match with anything else. "You intrigue me." I whispered in her ear, feeling her body shiver against mine, I rested my him on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her neck. "I have never met a princess like you."  
"Have you ever met another princess before though is the question Mr. Riddick?"  
"Please... Call me Richard." She twisted her body around, wrapping her arms around my neck and closing the distance between our lips. It felt good to have her against me like this, my inner beast just barely being able to hold itself back, my erection obvious through the bulge that pressed against her. Her tongue traced over my lips, I opened my mouth and pushed my tongue against hers. She moaned, my hand grabbing her hip and rubbing her smooth skin underneath her tank. She placed her hands on my chest and pushed me away, my inner beast growled, we both stood breathlessly, an awkward silence between us.  
"What was-"  
"I am sorry... I just can't." She interrupted me, I didn't understand, that kiss was amazing probably the best twenty seconds my life had ever seen.  
"Why not?"  
"I can't." Something was wrong, why was she so distant and didn't tell me the truth? Why did her skin glow? There was something she was not telling me and I was getting extremely annoyed over it. Nobody ever lies to me and on occasions where they decided not to tell me things, I was patient depending on the circumstances, but my patience is weighing on this.  
"Fine, if you are going to be a fucking bitch! Then fine!" I stomped my way out of the outpost, what I said made no sense whatsoever, but I was frustrated, I had my reasons, I stepped out of the outpost and stared up at the moon, I tried my best to push her out of my mind, but that white orb in the sky reminded me to much of her. I heard the outpost door slam, I chose not to look over my shoulder at her as I heard her approach from behind. She stopped beside me, I could feel the warmth emanating from her body.  
"I am sorry..." She stated softly, I turned and looked over at her. She meant it, a hundred percent authenticity those words. Yet, she wasn't trustworthy material and I had never met a woman who continued to hide such silly things. I wanted to just ask, or choke the information from her, but maybe it just wasn't my business.  
"I understand, but just think about how kind I have been." My tone came across as snappy and completely irate, in a low growl.  
"I didn't have to come, you know?"  
"I know... But you did." 


	7. Chapter 7: Boss

**Chapter 7: Boss**

I rose the binoculars up looking out in the distance at the tall Hispanic man that made the orders, I couldn't hold back a smile at how pathetic he looked from afar. You could always tell the squealers from the silenced ones, he may come across brave, but was far from it. She squirmed a bit closer taking the binoculars from me to get a good look for herself. The hot sun beating down on us and reflecting from the bronze rock we were sprawled on.

"They look easy. When can we kill them?"

"Not yet princess." I snorted back, there was a plan to everything, she wasn't to crucial to know it, but I am sure she will find out. "When can we?"

"When the sun falls." She gulped audibly in my ear, I glanced strictly over at her. "Is that a problem?"

"No... It's just how will I-"

"I will watch you at night in case anything happens and wake you when the sun returns."

"But what about-"

"No. It is safer we stick together that way we don't get lost and don't get caught."

"Hey." She blurted out smoothly elbowing me in the shoulder. "I can defend myself, you already know that."

"I would feel much better if you stayed-" Her attention was caught by a small glinted dot in the distance approaching to reveal more and more as a ship. We stayed silent as we watched the (five) Mercs approach the small station the other Hispanic group and obviously less trained exited the outpost and stared out at the group. It was unclear the conversation that was going between them, but the one named Santana knew well enough that I was in fact his kill.

"Is this part of your plan?" She asked quizzically, a smart ass question could get her killed.

"Exactly what I was planning. They want me, we do a trade for the ship's power drives."

"Wait what do you-" She watched as a taller short blond woman exited the newly arrived ship with a box in her hand, very well the power drive.

"You see?"

"Yeah... But how do we get them, they'll lock it up and-"

"That's the whole point of the game, if you play just right I might take you home before I take you." She turned a bright red at the comment, it was random, Riddick wasn't counting on saying it, but the heck with it. She deserved a little comedic relief, no matter whether she was telling the truth or not.

"Where do I play?"

"You just stand there and look pretty."

"I want to feel useful, not like a whore." She hissed as though I had insulted her, perhaps I had.

"Trust me, you are far from the description of whore, princess." She shook her head and smiled lightly.

"I still want to fuck she up." She exclaimed flatly, I chuckled lowly in my throat.

"I will think of something you can do." I answered smugly looking back through the binoculars. She turned whistled to Sweet Spot who found a place right in between.

"Cock blocker." I muttered to the mutt, he heard giggling.

"Not like you had a chance anyways... Dick." My crotch twitched at the defiance on her voice, I slowly turned my gaze to her, my goggled reflecting her image, she resting her chin on her hands and stared off at the outpost.

"Maybe you can close Santana off, allure him behind a rock or something... After all... He had the key." I passed the binoculars to her she stubbornly snatched them putting them up and staring out at the Hispanic leader. He was quite alluring himself, masculine, exotic... But nothing that could catch her attention. It was me she was after, she had an attraction to me, but admitting it was a dangerous thing. Far more dangerous that I thought at the moment. I peaked over the dog at her tight ass cheeks that clenched together as her body rose so she could get a better view through the binoculars.

"What if he tells the others?"

"Let him." She looked over at me placing the binoculars down. "It's better they know that I am not alone, that way they are more cautious."

"But we don't want them cautious."

"The more cautious they are, the stupider they get... Trust me."

"Trust you? Can I consider?"

"No... It's a one time offer Moon. Or you can just do nothing?"

"Dammit. Can I phone a friend?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"Sure." She wrapped her arms around Sweet Spots head and pulled him closer to her.

"What do you think Sweet Spot?" The dog growled as she rubbed his ears, they had somehow grown a bond between each other over the days that she had been around.

"I know right. He is such a dick sometimes." She teased, my eyebrows furrowed and I looked over at her.

"Your a bitch, Tash, that's all I got to say."

"I will do it." She blurted out, she must feel like a badass, now hmm? Well let her, if she thinks she is even going to try anything.

"What?"

"Seduce the Hispanic dude." I looked back at the group and chuckled.

"There is a lot of Hispanics over there Princess, you might want to be a bit descriptive." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I do it though, I want to kill him to. It would only make sense." I nodded my head in agreement just before crawling back and pushing myself up. First, we needed a place to hide if the situation arose. She stood up beside me, Sweet Spot at her side.

"Tash, do me a favor. Go looking around for a hole we can hide in. Don't get caught." Tasha nodded her head and began to walk on her way, the opposite direction of the outpost. "If your sweet ass ain't back for the fun I will be sure to have it without you."

"Better not." She giggled back, starting to jog away now. While Tash was gone, I kept a keen eye on the mercenaries, sensors, machine guns, the usual. They were going to be easy to outsmart. However there was one Merc in particular. Boss Johns. Sounds like Daddy Johns was in search of revenge and revenge smelled sweet. The blonde was actually quite attractive, however the only one that I really had a thing for at the moment was Moon. I continuously tried picking her from my mind, picking at the night before when we kissed and nearly fucked. She certainly wasn't like many other women that I had seen, from the beginning I knew she was different.

It was night fall and I was starting to worry more and more about the whereabouts of the Moon. There was no moon out tonight, there was no sixth moon, or seventh moon. That storm was getting closer to, Tash better not have given up on me. She better not have decided it be a good idea to run off. I played those Mercs with what I could, I succeeded at capturing one of the fuckers eventually killing him and dragging him behind a rock. Then there were the traps, I caught at least one of them because those idiots didn't check to look. Like I said too cautious on some areas, throw a couple rocks, make some noise and they'll be sticking their heads up each other's asses.

I sat down on a rock not far from the outpost and laid back to take a break. I felt my work was done for the night, some much needed rest would be reasonable. The moon was still gone and so was Tash, Sweet Spot curled up next to me as I rested. I was still worried about Tash's well being. I slowly allowed my eyelids to fall.

"Hey! Let me go you cocksuckers!" I stood up at the sound that came as a shout from the outpost. It was definitely Tash's voice and when I recognized why she was yelling, I was infuriated. She got caught, I told her not to get caught and she did. One of the mercenaries was pulling into the outpost, I quickly ran as fast as I could to get the closest view of the inside. I hopped up onto the roof of the outpost and looked down through the window, being sure to keep silent and undetected.

Tash was thrown into a chair by the mercenary holding her, Boss Johns sat down close by observing with his doll friend beside him. Santana was the leader of the first wave of mercenary's he sat down across from her. He crossed his fingers and smiled, the buff one stood beside her with a warning hand on her shoulder. She stared straight into Santana's eyes, all he did was smile.

"What would a beautiful girl like you being doing out here?" She crossed her arms and sat back keeping her lips tight. He huffed with irritation placing his hands down flat on the table and gesturing with his eyes to the man behind her. He pulled out a knife and put it to her neck, Tash just glared at Santana. Boss Johns stood up from his seat.

"That's unnecessary." He stated in Tash's defense.

"She knows something." Santana exclaimed, his strong Spanish accent weighing on the words. Tash smiled lightly, sucking in her bottom lip as the blade was pushed further into the soft skin of her throat.

"You all are idiots. There is a criminal on the loose and you are fucking worried about me." She had a point, I was not one to mess with, but Santana wasn't buying it. He took a heavy breath which soon turning into a groan of annoyance.

"You know there is a criminal on the lose, so why are you here?" She shrugged, just before winking at Santana.

"Maybe if you weren't so hostile I would answer."

"We weren't hostile before." He nodded at the man with the knife who pulled it from her neck, Boss Johns began to relax more and sat back in his seat. "Now, what is your name?" Tash opened her mouth to say something, but he silenced her with a hand.

"If you give me one more smart ass comment, I will shoot you." He warned, she gulped, but she wasn't afraid. I could smell fear and she certainly wasn't it.

"My name is Tasha Kravat Mishima." Santana's eyes widened he sat back and muttered a curse word under his breath. The man beside her took a step back, the other's looked in shock. How did everyone know her, but me?

"Tasha of Koyema." She nodded her head.

"If you don't let me go, hell will raise lose."

"How did you get here?" Boss Johns intervened, he stood up and walked over to Tasha.

"I am sure your papa would want you back for a heavy price." Santana stated smugly, a bit amused with himself that they would be getting more money from this coincidence. Tasha grinned and shook her head.

"My father is the fucker that banished me here." Santana's smile fell, Boss Johns leaned forward onto the table closer to Tasha.

"Why?" Tasha finally pulled her eyes from Santana and looked up at Boss Johns.

"Because I was a naughty girl." The man who had her before chuckled.

"What did you do? Fuck some guy."

"No..." Tasha leaned in onto the table so her face was an inch from Boss Johns.

"I killed six." There was a long silence that sounded through the room, everyone was trying to think of what to do with the princess. The thing running through my head at the moment, was how to get her out of here.


	8. Chapter 8: Loneliness

**Um. I don't feel so confident on this chapter and I won't post for another week, or so mainly because I am going to revise everything and such. Hopefully this will do for now, I have been working on and off on it for about three days now. I am sorry, I have been busy.**

**Chapter 8: Loneliness**

She kept a solid gaze on the man before her, the night had passed and his men had begun searching for the missing. Santana was the most intrigued with my little princess, simply because all night she had chosen not to disclose a thing about the knowledge she had. He sat there the entire time staring at her, going further down from her eyes to her milky breasts and smooth curves. He snorted, her arms crossed she just cocked her head and smiled in turn.

"Is something funny, señor?" The Spanish rolling off her tongue in a most seductive manner. When I came to check on her, it was not hard to recognize that she was merely enacting the plan she had agreed upon. I didn't want her to seduce anybody, that was not part of the plan I had in my head. She wasn't supposed to get caught, she's an idiot.

"Oh yes..." He taunted in reply. "Actually I was just imaging how amazing it would feel to be inside your tight pussy." Her expression hardened and her teeth barred.

"You aren't getting anywhere near this pussy. I know someone who would kill you for trying."

"Riddick?" She allowed her tongue to reach out from between her soft lips and roll over the dry areas. Santana gulped loudly, soon biting his bottom lip, his fists clenched.

"Can I have some water?" He smirked and nodded his head.

"Sure." Santana reached down at his canteen, pulling it off his belt and placing it on the edge of the table in front of him. "Come get it." He teased, she rolled her eyes leaning forward and reaching for the small metal container. Santana snatched her hand, his eyes met hers in a second. I growled, I had been watching the scene from above, if he does anything I am going to kill him.

"Let me go!"

"Or what, don't you want to get fucked?" She ripped her hand from his grasp just before Boss Johns entered the outpost, he was in full gear, the doll behind him.

"We shot a tracker onto the dog, we are following it." A worried expression from Tash followed his words. Boss Johns gestured to Tasha. "You should let her go, she is just extra weight." He then turned and left, the doll followed. Tasha sat back relaxed taking a deep breath.

"So can I go?"

"Not until I am done with you." He stood up and followed after Boss Johns, this was my chance. I hopped down from the opening of the window and fell onto the table silently. She stood up from her seat glaring at me.

"Come on, we don't have much time before that fucker comes back." I opened my arms and she easily walked into them, I lifted her up onto the table, tugging on the cord that held me securely to the roof and pulling us back up through the window. Just then Santana walked back in.

"I think we can-" There was a silence at the realization she was gone and I had already dragged her away from the outpost in a pit of rage. She was nothing more than dead weight, I don't even know why I pulled her from that little hole of hers.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled when we were at a safe distance away from the outpost behind a large rock. I threw her down onto the ground and she angrily pulled herself up with a huff. Her face contorted into irritation and she glared at me.

"I was thinking that I could go around the outpost and meet back up with you. I didn't know they would be searching that far out."

"Your a fucking idiot I told you not to get caught! I gave you simple orders! Had to find shit myself because of you."

"I didn't ruin any of your plans you big dick!" She flung her hands up in the air, her jaw tightened.

"Stop calling me that! I have been far to nice to you, all you are is a big bitch. You know that!" Tears started to flow from her eyes and she shook her head almost in disbelief. Great now I started a waterfall!

"I didn't have to come. I'm not scared of no fucking storm. I was doing fine before without you."

"Fine then! Go! I don't even want to look at you! You're nothing, but a princess trying to be something else. Stay here and be the shit that your father claims you're worth." I gestured her away, averting my eyes to the dirt. I was honestly sick of her, she was dragging me behind, making me weak and vulnerable. I did not need her, she can go back to being alone and helpless with no one, but herself.

She hesitantly with an expression of hurt, turned and walked off, step by step she grew farther and farther from my proximity. I then was out of sight, out of reach. A small pain of loneliness roamed her again, she would never see a planet far from this one. She would never see a night without three moons, a month without a storm. She truly was alone now, her exile had finally risen from it's hiding place. This is why she was banished here, to feel lost and alone.

The storm was coming, fifteen hours and it will be here. Time was running out and although I was surging through her mind, she could care less if I made it off this god forsaken planet alive. Perhaps I was a bit too harsh… No… Too many lies, not enough trust. Woman only get in the way.

I was already beginning to feel lonely, at least I had Sweet Spot, but she had no one. Maybe it was better this way. I didn't need her, or anything she was. I took my opening and stole the battery's from the locked up vault Santana had put them in. I rested them in a safe place and with little time left, patiently waited for some sort of trade. A deal between two men, Boss Johns and me. It wasn't long, betrayal was in my scents and it was only Sweet Spot and me against all these Mercs, but who was kidding?

I was Richard B. Riddick, the dangerous, most deadly wanted man in all the galaxy. Nobody had control over me, I was my own person. I was smarter than the rest and that's how I came this far, but I'm a loner... And a loners got to be alone.

**That ending line though... I couldn't help it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Seperated

I know it's been a while and this is a short chapter, but things will pick up.

Chapter 9: Missing Something

I had found that the storm was at our heels and these fucks wouldn't stop joking around. I had decided to take a short rest to myself for a minute. Ever since Tash had gone, I hadn't been the same and I didn't know why. It's not like there was anything between us. I might had been attracted to the girl, but that didn't mean I liked her. Every time the possibility of that came to my head, I pushed it away.

I was a man with my needs and I didn't need her, she had no significance whatsoever, other than sexual preference. I didn't need sex to survive, I didn't need her, she was nothing. I sighed loudly, it's rasp echoing through the cave that I sat beside. Sweet Spot patted his way over and slowly fell resting his head over my thigh. My legs splayed out, the ship batteries in between my legs. My eyes looked up to the night sky, finding the stars and the glittering moon. The mutt made a whimper, I shot my gaze to him, he was staring expectantly up at me, into my silver eyes. We both knew that she didn't deserve to stay on this island, she didn't deserve to be sent away like I had done.

My jaw clenched at my greatest weakness, it was her. The realization struck me, her lips I had been craving since I took them for myself only two days ago, her soft skin, her amazing auburn eyes, and toxic scent. She was everything I thought about now, I didn't know how to react. I certainly wasn't going to say, "I love you". I don't love, that's not what a real man does, he doesn't go soft. I placed my hand down over the Jackal's head and patted it with my thumb.

"I will come up with something. We will get her back."

21 hours later...

It was pouring outside, her could hear the beasts walking slowly back and forth, waiting for the pray they desired to rise from their hiding place. Her knees pulled closely to her chest, wet eyes filled with tears, her lower lip quivered, and her body frozen. She felt alone, never had she felt so alone... So lost... Not since her brother was killed. He did everything for her, he fought for her, he always talked to her, made sure she knew everything that was going on.

She felt like she had lost him all over again, except it wasn't him, it was Riddick. She knew it from the beginning that he was different, she had been courted many times in her life, none of them interested her, but he did. She flinched as a loud thunder rolled over the sky above, shaking the cave she sat in. This was where Riddick where he promised her a way off this planet. He provided one... Just wasn't nice enough for her.

She didn't want to admit it, but he had broken her heart. Probably the worst thing he had ever done was break her heart. Suddenly from the bloom did Riddick drop into the crevice above, falling into the murky water. She stared off into the darkness readying herself for a fight, unable to recognize that it was Riddick. He swam up from the water, lifting his goggles, he staring at her. She looked more afraid than ever, scared, but somehow she found it was him. The fear subsided transforming into small sobs. She rushed up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, his hands around her waist.

No words were exchanged, she didn't want to lose him again, lose an opportunity. She didn't know why and neither did he, all they knew was that time was short.

"We have to go." He chided, snatching her wrist and pulling her away to the exit of the cavern. They disappeared into the droplets of cold rain, running towards the bike that Daddy Jones had provided.

I felt her growing weak, I wouldn't allow it. Lifting her up into my arms bridal style, I carried her up the mountain. My mind went blank, the wounds I had suffered from were worthless and had no meaning to me. Only her. She has to live. The beasts were closing in on us from being, her body growing heavier in my arms.

"Stay with me Princess." I shouted against the rain and thunder roaming the skies above, she blankly stared at me and nodded lazily. Her arm wrapped around my neck, face nuzzled into his chest. I could sense her heartbeat and it wasn't anything near normal. "Stay the fuck awake!" I snarled, my strength giving out on me, I dropped to my knees. My goggles gone, cuts scattered across my cheeks and shoulders. I looked down at her. I could not lose another, not because of me, I was anything but worth it.

She gazed back into my eyes, for a moment I was happy that we were both going to die together. Then I realized that she had so much more to life for than this, than me, than this planet that we were on. Her gaze averted to above, eyes shimmered with a flashing light that shone in our direction. I looked up... It was help. Jones wasn't so bad after all. Incendiaries were thrown in the beast's' direction, throwing them into pieces.

I firmly pulled Tash to my chest, Doll lowered herself down a hand reached out with a zip cord. I wrapped it tightly around my waist, her eyes slowly closing as the cord rose us both.


	10. Chapter 10: What Now?

**Again So Sorry for the long wait. I have had so much going on and all… Anyways! You don't want to hear my excuses. trust me, there will be more updates after this. I will try what I can, when I can. Thanx for the support to all of you guys!**

**Chapter 10: What Now?**

After leaving the planet with an unconscious princess aboard the ship, I sort of had to admit that I missed that damned desert planet. Space was cold, a cold that I hadn't felt in what felt like months and I needed to get used to it again. She obviously wasn't so happy with it either, the way she ruffled around in her sleep, shivering beneath the aluminum blanket I provided. I watched her as she slept, just wondering what made her so different.

Thinking over the events that had occurred on that planet, thinking about where she came from, what she was. I realized then, I loved her. It wasn't only her beauty alone, it was her stubborn attitude, how she could be both modest and seductive at the same time... Even innocent like. She had a temper that I could enjoy, she killed six men and along with that she was mysterious. That was why I loved her, sitting back further into my seat, spinning around to face the empty space that the windshield provided me a view of.

The ship was small, but just right to get us to where we were heading, which I didn't exactly know where. She was an abandoned princess after all and I was still an escape convict, the last thing we needed was a very public star system. So that left very little planets for me to go to, we were going to once again live life on the run and that was no easy task. I glanced at her when she began to stir from her sleep, light strands of hair flowing before her face which she brushed lazily from her hair.

I turned to her, standing up and taking my place in a crouch beside her resting vessel. Her eyes groggily flashed open, hands reaching up to rub the yellow crust residing at their edges. She nearly panicked at her whereabouts, but her instincts told her she was saved when she saw me. She shot up from her resting placed on the metal slab connected to the wall of the ship. Her arms wrapped my neck and she sobbed softly into my neck.

"You came back for me." She whispered graciously, I sat up further until I was on the edge of the makeshift bunk wrapping her in my arms as well.

"What man with the right mind wouldn't?" I replied smugly, sniffing her sweaty scent. She smiled past her tears leaning backward into my embrace and pressing her forehead to mine. I had removed my goggles which sat beside the many buttons that controlled the ship. She seemed to like my eyes, while others were scared of them, called them the eyes of a demon.

"You don't exactly have the right mind though Riddick." I was too stubborn to give her the real reason why I went back for her, why we nearly died because I wanted her to be with me. She looked around with a small smile, raising a hand to wipe her tears of joy away.

"Where is Sweet Spot?" I frowned, shaking my head, she gasped, resting her head further into mine. She was still trembling over the events that occurred back on the planet, they nearly died.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I got my revenge." I muttered back, leaning down to initiate a kiss wanting to forget everything that had happened on that planet except her. We had never been this intimate, considering that our eyes were locked and lips as well. She was gripping onto me like I was her last live source, tongues dancing with one another as they moved their lips in fluid motions. I did not expect her to move her body further into mine and straddle my waist.

I pulled away in surprise, I though she didn't want this, I blatantly remember how she began something she completely rejected.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I have wanted for so long." She grabbed the straps of my tank and tugged me back into a passionate kiss. I had never felt so electrified with another woman, the ferocity she put into it, the meaning. She suddenly stopped and I questioned on whether, or not she really was going to go through with this. I attempted to grab her lips with mine again, but she sat back into my knees and placed a hand over my chest. "Wait. There is something I must tell you."

"Anything." I felt so romantic, something I wasn't known for and didn't want to be known for, but I was very possessive and all I wanted was her. The women that I bedded during my reign as ruler were nothing like her, no woman I had ever met was like Tasha. She shyly looking down, removing herself from my lap she sat beside me fiddling with her thumbs.

"On my planet. When you mate... You mate for life." I wasn't so sure about this anymore, usually when I brought someone to bed it was a one time thing.

"Alright. I have no problem with that." She was definitely not a one time thing, she could be my future. The new life I thought about while looking for Furya.

"There's more. We can't be united unless we are accepted by a priest of my home planet."

"Meaning?"

"That no matter how much I want to be with you, I can't until a priest blesses it."

"Well. When do we have the time for that. Plus I thought you were thrown from your planet by your father." I smiled feeling frisky, I gently pushed her down onto the aluminum blanket. Hovering over her, my arms supporting me, my lower half strained and pressed to hers. I needed her, why did it matter if she needed permission, or not. She wanted this, didn't she? That was all that mattered, I would mate her good, real good.

I leaned downward to the nap of her neck, kissing and nipping as I went. She moaned, arms wrapping around my neck and gripping my bald cranium.

"You're not getting it. Women are usually..." I silenced her with a sharp pleasurable bite to her shoulder. "Mated off at a younger age because when-"

"Shut up so I can make love to you for Christ sake." I rasped into her ear, spreading her legs with a knee and grinding into her.

"You can't make love to me until we are blessed, or else I will die."

"What?!" My eyebrows furrowed as I withdrew from her, gazing at her beautiful glowing eyes.

"It is sacred. The reason my skin glows in the moonlight is because I haven't mated yet with another and my soul is one with the moon until otherwise. If I mate without the permission and blessing of the high priest, then I will die otherwise."

"That's some fucked up shit." I complained, moving my weight to one arm and caressing her leg.

"Yeah well. It's the reason why so many women are mated off at the age of fourteen. I was an exception because I was royalty and considered a goddess to the moon."

"That's where your nickname came from."

"The moon was blue the night I was born and my skin glows when I am asleep beneath it."

"Well then, what does this mean?"

"That we should head to my home planet, Koyema." That's when I knew this was more than mating, was she lying about the whole blessing thing? If yes, then why?

"I see now." I sat up stubbornly from her and went back to the captain's seat, flicking a couple switches. "You want to go back to your stupid planet so you can sort things out with your daddy. Well, I have to sort out a couple things myself, princess. You aren't going to get on using me that easy."

"I am not using you, but while I was stranded on that planet. I couldn't get off, I couldn't save my father of his utter destruction. My people have been under the terrible tyranny of the Necromongers..." My ears perked up at the name. "For years. I have to help them." How come I never knew about a planet called Koyema? What a coincidence that our paths crossed for this reason. She could lead me to my revenge.

"Necromongers, you say?" My head slowly angling to stare at her, she nodded after an audible gulp. She could see the familiarity in my eyes, she knew that I had to have heard of the Necromongers before and that made her suspicious.

"You never told me in exact details how you got on that planet Riddick." If she realized that I had any connection with the leadership of Necromongers ever, she would hate me, lose her trust in me, or worse and I wasn't willing to tell her yet. The way she spat the word itself made me realize how much they took from her and I couldn't allow to see her hate me for not knowing, or helping when I had the power to. The desert took more from her then I really thought.

"I was betrayed by Necromongers." She stood, stepping herself over and wrapping her arm around mine while kissing my cheek.

"Then you can help me. The coordinates of my planet I would never forget them." When I looked into her glinting eyes, I saw something more than just graciousness and adoration, I saw admiration, she trusted me with her life and I would die before seeing that loose.

"Tell me."


	11. Chapter 11: Koyema

**So far I am feeling pretty confident with this story. I will try all I can to post as much as possible I know how much you guys want to know what happens next. Do keep in touch. I like to know what my readers think of my stories. :)**

****Chapter 11: Koyema****

"There it is!" She hollered out in excitement, I jolted forward to catch her before she fell over. She hadn't seen her home in years and the sight of large white planet that was not far from our view had caused her knees to go weak. She covered her mouth, her eyes glistening with wet tears. "It's beautiful isn't it?" As the ship drew closer and closer, it's white color seemed to grow, almost into light. My eyes shining over as they scanned the planet from afar.

Our first priority was clothing and medical attention, my wounds had been wrapped in bandages and our clothing was too dirty, dry mud clinging to them still. I stepped forward back over to my seat where I released the ship from auto to manual.

"Do your people take credits? I collected a few around the ship, while you were asleep."  
"Credits? Hell no. I'm a princess, we don't need value." I chuckled at her excitement obviously blinging the possible dangers of her return.  
"You so sure about that? If the people think you are dead, the last thing we want is us getting caught. They'll kill us both and keep us dead." She began to pace, I spun in the chair, slouching down and watching with amusement as she thought up a plan. She wasn't very good at following plans, I could think of a better one. "Disguises." I plainly suggested, she paused in her steps to snap a glare in my direction. "And perhaps a place to hang would be nice." I spun around grabbing the wheel and driving closer and closer to the frozen planet.  
"You want me to hide from my-" I knew I wasn't going to have it, raising a hand up, I glanced over my shoulder at her winking. She huffed dramatically, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.  
"No. Maybe just a little trim of the hair and some makeup would do it for you."  
"Me, however. Everyone recognizes me in a flash. My face is strung across every news hologram out there. I'm a wanted man princess I have to have plenty of disguises." She frowned, raising a hand up to chestnut locks.  
"How short?"  
"Enough."

* * *

When the ship landed on a metal platform covered in snow, the darkness of the forever night, and moon lighting the metal city that surrounded it. The passengers exiting were not what was expected. A young girl and her crutch depending grandfather. While I was trimming Tash's hair to an inch of length, she was thinking up the perfect cover and coming up with our so called, "hideout". She talked about a whole bunch of things that I was too busy to care about. Excited to kill the man that had thrown her out she continued her jabber on about how the solar system falls in with her home's environment, I have suspicions that her father knew exactly what he was doing with and without the Necromongers, but why?  
Cutting off one lock for myself, I had shoved it into my pocket for later use. We used what was around the ship to make our disguises, she got the thoughtful idea of using the thermal blanket as a cloak, while I ripped up a couple of jumpsuits and used those instead.  
The most fun part of all of this had to be when I put motor oil in her hair to make it a different color. It was constant complaining, but this type of complaining I didn't mind at all. In fact, she made complaining look sexy and when we exited the ship I couldn't have been more horny. Who knew sex could kill? I couldn't wait to have her for myself, I have to admit ever since I saw her I wanted her. Months without any sex was difficult, but a man like me can manage quite well after all he's been through.  
The city was jam packed, tall metal buildings leading miles and miles up to the titanium palace lit with all it's glory, made to withstand the frosty weather. Natives to the planet Koyema wearing heavy set coats and makeshift snowshoes walking back and forth. The market stands that stood alongside the snow flooded streets were closed and guards of some sort stood at places along every alley wearing the royal colors. As Tasha had told me, it always would remain in thick layers of jackets and pants, but the Blue strips stood for the once blue moon, the white symbolic to the snow of the planet, and the light clusters of gems embroidered into the fabric were designed to represent the king's court. The lights of aircraft carriers illuminating overhead as a boisterous voice over an intercom gave off lines of assurance, or otherwise high alerts. The snow was flooding in light rain and made solid objects hard to make out, the wind blowing freely, hot breathes solidifying. I had lived in hiding on an ice planet, but never one like this.  
"Damn, this place is a little bleak." I commented feeling her nudge my shoulder with warning, she walked alongside me as we did our best to manage with the unaccommodating attire we had made.  
"Shut up about my home. If things haven't changed I know exactly where we are heading."  
"So sure about that?" We were getting firm stared from the passing bystanders.  
"You have any other ideas?" I remained silent out of pure politeness, she had a point on that. Then almost cheerfully she walked ahead of me, making sure to sway her hips. The voice that had been parading itself in echoes off the metal walls had declared that a snowstorm was arising. The heavy moon up and about exactly as Tash had said it would be. I was a bit taken back by its beauty, I am not going to lie, but really it reminded me of her and when I looked back ahead I was getting the perfect view... From behind.

* * *

Tasha was pretty set on our directions, I became doubtful when we turned down an alley way and entered a rigged and rusty door. The sliding hiss of the pressure releasing as it slid open left an eerie feel on the inside. The hallway had several doors going down it, each with a white number painted on its front. The numbers ranged from one to ten on the number scale, ten being towards the end of the hallway where stairs led up to the second floor.  
"Where the fuck are we going Tash?" I asked sternly, she smiled over her shoulder as though this was all a joke.  
"My grandmother fled after my Uncle's death. I would not only escape the castle to seek my people, but also her advice."  
"Hmm... Great." I was disinterested, all I could think of at the moment was the quality of the planet very well could be connected with the Necromongers rule over it. We walked down another empty hallway stopping at the door marked with a number twelve.  
"Here." She rose a hand, but my arm snapped out to snatch her wrist swiftly.  
"Are you sure about this?" I clearly was trusting my instincts that something was wrong and I could not trust how sincere she felt about this particular plan.  
"With my life." I stood up straighter and pulled the eggs from my head, standing protectively beside her in case this wasn't the right location. She knocked her knuckles insistently at the door, the tiny monitor embedded into its frame switched on revealing a scanner that flashed over the both of us.  
The door slid open to reveal a pale and plump, short woman with silver hairs. They were cut short, her skin wrinkled and crystal blue eyes. She wore a series of different articles of clothing, layers of sweaters, and pants because despite being inside it was freezing still. I slowly reached my hand over to grab Tasha's holding it tightly to be sure that she would be save.  
"Can I help you both?" The lady asked in a crackled, but soft voice, it's low tone almost too sweet for her appearance.  
"Yes, Nona... I'm-" I slapped my hand over her mouth with impulse.  
"We are in need of a place to stay for a couple of days and were instructed that you were the person to go to."  
"Um. I suppose it wouldn't be that bad to have guests..." Her eyebrows furrowed and her hands weaved around her waistline, fiddling with her thumbs. "Might I ask who suggested you to me?" Tasha bit into my fingers, but I kept a firm grip over her mouth, she mumbled muffled words into the hold, struggling against my arm which had wrapped around her to hold her in place."Tasha Kravat Mishima." I replied, the name rolling of my tongue with elegance, a name I definitely wouldn't forget, Tasha stopped struggling, her eyes widened waiting for a reaction to come from the old aged woman and one certainly did.  
The woman that she called Nona tensed under the name that had sounded from my lips. She moved out of the way and gestured inside frantically, her skin visually going a bit paler.  
"Enter, please." I released Tasha who turned to slam a hand against my chest, I made a grunt of displeasure. Following after her when she entered the apartment of her grandmother. She definitely didn't like me by the glare that was shot in my direction.


	12. Chapter 12: Realization

**Some serious Riddick and Tasha bonding.**

**Chapter 12: Realization**

The apartment wasn't spacey, in fact it can be classified as anything but. The metal seats were singular and there was little of a kitchen to spare, a moldy looking refrigerator off the right against the wall. The floor was made of cement and the entire living space was freezing as it would be outside. There was a hall leading off from the supposed living room to left where two metal doors sat across from one another. Vents hung from the ceiling letting it a ridiculous amount of heated air and letting of a loud gurgling noise.

Nona walked into the living room gesturing to the metal chairs around the room in a disorderly fashion.

"Sit where you like. Can I get you two anything?"

"Water please." Tasha stated then sat down in one of the metal chairs as though she had done it a million times before. I took my place alongside her, she didn't even bother looking at me. Nona went into the kitchen and began making a glass of water, pulling a black mug from one of the pantries.

"So how do you know Tasha? I haven't heard that name in years." Tasha opened her mouth to reply, but closed it with an audible snap when I did for her.

"We met her on a desert planet. She said that we could find you here and that you could help us."

"What are your names children?" She gave the mug to Tasha who took it with a nod, then sat in a chair across from us.

"I'm Johns and this is Doll." Those names were the only ones I could come up with quickly, they weren't out names, but they would last.

"And what is your purpose here?" Tasha innocently swatted a hand at my face while holding the mug in the other.

"We have no where else to go." She said sweetly, playing fake smile on her lips. Nona nodded, returning the smile to her. She stood up and gestured to one of the doors down the hall.

"You can stay for the night, but i'm afraid I am leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Forgive us for the inconvenience."

"Of course not darling. Any friend of Tasha's is a friend of mine. I hope you two don't mind sharing a room, Dinner is in an hour, we can talk some more then." The woman croaked out her words as though something had changed in her, as if she had swallowed a rock. Looking intently at the young woman sitting in the chair in front of her.

"Thank you so much." Tasha stood placing her mug down on the floor beside the chair, then reaching out to give Nona a hug. I rolled my eyes as I stood and ventured towards the door she had previously gestured to.

"There should be some clothes in there as well from my deceased husband and granddaughter." Nona hollered as we both disappeared into the room. It was fairly big enough to a fit queen size bed, across from it an electric sorting closet. An end table on either side of the bed, which was covered by several tattered layers of bed spreads. I flicked the light switch beside the door doing little to light the room with dim lights in the ceiling.

As soon as we both were in the room entirely and the door had slid shut with a huff Tasha had laid a good punch to my jaw. I didn't see it coming and it hit me, not with pain, but complete shock. I rubbed my jaw cocking my head to the side and looking into her blazing eyes.

"My Nona would never hurt me if she knew who I was."

"I worked off of instinct, the one thing that keeps me alive." I angrily snarled back, she swung again attempting a slap across my face, I caught her wrist, holding it tightly, but not in a bruising manner. "You would do good to remember that. If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead right now."

"Oh I see now..." She started mockingly. "You never would have saved me in the first place, if your instincts told you not to, huh?" She continued, bottom lip trembling in some unknown emotion and her eyes filled with a burning fire. It was quiet, my free hand reaching up to lift my goggles up to my forehead. It was a competition for dominance, a predatory stare that declared leadership and who was the alpha. "I lied about the whole blessing thing." Damn. Didn't see that coming. We finally build trust with one another and she always ruins it with her lies. Then again, I was keeping a couple secrets from her myself, not exactly lies if she didn't know about them. "I thought if you got what you wanted early on, you would have left me and I wouldn't have anyone to help me." She was breathless, our hearts thundering from the obvious mental friction between us. A push and pull factor, every push she would pull.

In that moment I had had enough, I could go wherever I wanted in the galaxy, I didn't need her. It was her that was stopping me though, I loved her and I would never tell her. By her actions she didn't feel the same, I could see it in her eyes, she had been using me ever since she woke up and found that we had left that stupid planet. I was hurt emotionally, my main problem was that no one could be around me without getting hurt and in turn I would end up a wreck myself.

I wouldn't leave her though, my inner beast wanted her for myself. I couldn't leave her, she was all I wanted and I had nothing better to do. I released her wrist forcefully pushing her while doing so. She stumbled back, but caught her balance gracefully.

"Get dressed." I was about to turn when she protested.

"Not with you in here." She squealed in an annoying manner, I rolled my eyes. Giving a smug expression and raising my hands innocently, shrugging my shoulders.

"I wasn't planning on staying, but if you-"

"No! Go!" She swung her back to face me, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds to see if I had left yet. "Well?"

"Okay, okay. I am going, but if need any help with anything I am here." I left the room when she had the chance to grab a nearby shoe off the ground and hurl it at me. Exiting into the living room I came across the sight of Nona leaning against the kitchen counter with a bewailed expression on her face, but no tears. Relieving myself of the many tattered pieces of fabric I had constructed into one, I approached slowly as though sneaking up on her only to stop when she turned to face me.

"Is she my granddaughter?" Gazing at her with half lidded glowing eyes, I averted them to the floor and nodded my head. She didn't seem shocked, or surprised, excited, or relieved. She carried an expression of grief, sighing loudly she wiped a drifting tear from beneath her eye.

"She shouldn't have come back. The Necromongers will kill her." I growled at this, I won't allow them to take away anything else I care about. In fact I should probably stop caring altogether.

"Why?"

"Do you love her?" I didn't want to nod my head, or shake it because I did love her. I just wasn't willing to admit to myself, or anyone that love was possible for a criminal like me.

"I care for her." Nona agreed silently shaking turning to continue stirring the kettle that had been settled on the stove.

"Then take her away from here. You are no match for them."

"I have fought with them in the past, I can't let them take away everything. If they aren't stopped-"

"They will never stop." She snapped over her shoulder, tightening her jaw and squeezing her fists shut. "They killed her father..." She waited for me to fill in the gaps, say my name.

"Riddick." I finished for her, she bit her bottom lip as her ear perked up at the name. Lips already chapped from the cold climate of the apartment.

"They killed her brother years ago and when they find she is still alive, they will kill her. The line of Mishima is no longer, take her away from here. Help her start a new life."

"I can't do that. She would never leave with me."

"Then there is nothing I can do, but hope the best for you." Tasha exited the room and walked over, she was adjourning a long sleeved grey sweater and black sweats to keep her warm. The shirt itself was larger than her small form, the sleeves running past her nimble fingers, crossing her arms beneath her armpits.

"I left some clothes on the bed for you that I think would fit." She said softly, her voice completely different from before, less rage and resentment for me. "I'm sorry... For being so stubborn." I nodded my head, raising a hand to brush my fingers through her short hair.

"It's alright." I walked past her entering the room and changing into the clothes she had left out for me, not exactly my type. A plaid red thick long sleeve shirt with tan cargo pants. I removed my shoes and put on thicker socks underneath. I exited out into the living room to find them sitting at the chairs eating stew from wooden bowls. A steaming hot bowl waiting for me and I was starving.

After finishing our food, Nona bid us goodnight and we went our separate ways. The issue that both Tasha and I faced was that there was only one bed. I was expecting protest from her, but she didn't say a word and we both stared at it before glancing at each other.

"I'll sleep on the floor." We both said in unison, but averted eye contact when we realized this.

"I'm a man. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No. No. It's cold down there... Just... Uh..." She blushed violently, something I hadn't seen much of, but she looked beautiful when she blushed. "Sleep with me." She insisted, while moving to the bed and sliding under the covers on the right side closest to the door. I couldn't allow that, my protective instincts told me to sleep on the right side.

"If you really want me to sleep with you then scoot over princess." She scowled doing as I said and scooting over, I crawled under the covers next to her. She turned her back to me as I removed my goggles placing them on the bedside table. I turned about to wrap my arm around her, but she went onto her back and gazed at me. I considered closing to eyes, but she enjoyed them, looking into them.

"Riddick..." She picked a hand up caressing over my cheek, drifting her fingers across from lips. "Thank you." She whispered softly to me. I didn't know what happened, I didn't know why I did it, but I leaned down and kissed her lips... It was just a peck, I had no intention of claiming her until this mess was over. She smiled turning her back to me yet again, I wrapped my arm around her waist, she snuggled into my warmth. I watched as her eyes fluttered shut and she drifted off into dream land. I however couldn't sleep, I had other things going in my mind.

I could leave her, right now. I could get up and go... I didn't need her and I only stayed because there was no doubt in my mind that I cared for her. I felt a need to protect her, die for her if I had to. I wouldn't leave, not now... Not when she trusted me, even if I couldn't trust her. I wouldn't let her die like that. I couldn't.


	13. Chapter 13: Necromongers

**I apologize if this isn't the best chapter, but it is what I have come with over a series of months with what time I can spare. I know… I am a terrible person.**

**Chapter 13: Necromongers **

I jolted awake looking towards the metal door with a cautious glare, I heard the muffled sounds of multiple pairs of boots and tossed around items. Tasha was still pressed against my side, I tightened the arm I had wrapped around her body and pulled her closer my eyes still trained on the door. This was exactly why I wanted to sleep closer to the entranc, her life could be in danger at any moment..

I heard a shift in the door and within seconds had Tasha wrapped in my arms tumbling us over to the side of the bed. Her eyes flashed open and her mouth opened to protest, but my hand slapped down over her soft lips and silenced her. My body was between her legs, hovering over her like a shield from the unexpected guests that began to enter the room one by one.

I got off of her slowly, careful to keep behind the cover of the bed and guided her beneath it. She stared at me with wide fearful eyes and looked down towards the width of the mattress, a pair of black boots stepping around the bed and walking towards the side I was on. I knew I wasn't small enough to fit under the bed and hide with her, I flipped onto my back and gave one glance in her direction, shaking my head. She shook hers in turn, gentle tears edging on the corner of her eyes.

The unknown assailant hit me in the head with the butt of his gun, I groaned, feeling blood trickle from the wound it inflicted on my temple. He grabbed the shirt I wore lifting me up to my feet. I could have fought, but there were several of them and they all had guns. They were in tight fitting metal suits, familiar metals suits with the exception of more clothing fitting into the creases. Necromongers.

They would certainly have questions about her majesty under the bed, my hands were cuffed and I was roughly yanked out of the living room. I didn't fight back because I knew things would backfire if I tried, when we entered the living room Nona was on her knees with a Necromonger holding a gun to her head. I was pushed onto my knees beside her, I glanced up and recognized the man that put me through my turmoil and betrayed me. I tried to contain the rage that rippled through my body, all I had to think about was Tasha's safety, she couldn't be found.

Lord Vaako was in armor made for an emperor, much heavier than the armor Riddick wore when he was in rule. His hair was slicked back and the gruff stubble on his chin had grown to be much fuller, slight silver affected the once solid black. Two Royal guards stood at either side of him, but out of fear at a reasonable distance. I looked up into his dark eyes and made a slight smile, but it was an enraged smile, an evil smile that promised many things without any words.

"Lord Vaako-"

"It's emperor to you." He shot back briskly, his fists clenched, the Ching of the metal sounding as his fingers wove together before him. "At this point I don't care how you survived, I merely care to know where the princess is." What did the Necromongers want anything to do with the Royal family from the beginning? And why exactly was Vaako so set on meeting her? How did he even know she was here? Then again, I had to remember that I knew the Necromongers, their persistence when it came to their faulty religion, Necroism, could have been the only reason they needed to overthrow an entire empire. My eyes flickered around the room for any chance of escape, but just slightly so that it would go unnoticed.

"What princess?" Vaako kicked me in the stomach and I grunted, biting my bottom lip to refrain from snarling at him. "Beating me up while I am chained is quite low of you, then again I couldn't expect much from someone who can't ever get the job done himself."

"Shut up!" He yelled, nervously looking around at his men who were loyal, but could easily overthrow him if they saw weakness, it was the Necromonger way after all. He kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my chin with a vice grip. "Where is the princess?!" He continued, his voice much sterner this time, I grinned and collected a copious amount of saliva at the back of my throat before spitting it into his face.

"I don't know anything about a fucking princess." Vaako growled and stood up to his full height, wiping away the spit with one hand and whacking it away. He looked up at the man pointing the gun at me.

"Kill him, but bring the old woman."

"Yes, sir." Vaako turned and strode out of the home, his men following closely behind. Nona made a noise of pain as the man holding her at gun point forcefully lifted her up and tugged her out in his emperor's footsteps. I closed my eyes and thought up a plan, the resounding sift of the door into the apartment rose through the silence. I felt the cold end of the muzzle placed against the back of my bald head and sighed.

I could jump the cuffs and quickly make a move to escape assault, but there were many men around. My eyelids fluttered to gaze around the dull, cold living room for a shield to use when I escaped, but that would be futile as there was nothing here I could use. The gun left my head followed by three audible thumps, my eyebrows furrowed and I looked over my shoulder to find Tasha standing there. In her hands she carried two shining blades, katanas to be exact. The three Necromongers were dead, their heads disconnected from their body, a blood flowing freely from the flat surface that her blade had left behind on their topless necks. I stood up on my feet, one knee at a time, then I bent down to the Necromonger that was behind him and I grabbed the key removing my cuffs and tossing them to the side.

"Now you owe me again." She said smartly, breaking the silence between us, I noticed the slight simper on her face.

"I owe you? Didn't I save your life taking you back from that planet?" I smirked and stepped closer to her, each step I could see her grow more tense.

"Nope. I could have easily left whenever I wanted." I was only just an inch from her, I was able to feel her freezing breath on my skin and her warmth barely against mine.

"Really?" I reached a hand up and wove my fingers through her short, messy hair, pulling her forward till our lips met. It was a chaste kiss, but it was a good kiss. I pulled away and stared into her eyes which were closed, but her features were hard.

"Does that count?" She nodded her head, licking her lips.

"We have to go get my grandmother back." She pushed past him towards the kitchen and began rummaging through the drawers and cabinets, she had placed the katanas on the counter as she made her search.

"Where did you get the knives?"

"They were my grandfather's."

"Hmm..." I shrugged, my fingers going over the blades and following the intricate swirls and ancient markings that marred the blade from the hilt up to its sharp point. They appeared to be in good condition for having been hidden away for so long.

"They were made from the stars." She grabbed a box of tools in a cabinet that she opened and slammed it down onto the counter. My gaze snapped to her, in which she stared at me for a long moment straight into my eyes.

"Do I have to put my goggles on?"

"Please." I rolled my eyes and went back into the bedroom to get my goggles when I came back out she was pulling out wrenches and hammers and screws.

"I think I know how they knew I was here. There is a summoner, she tells the emperor about things that come and go. She can see into the future and the past."

"Wait what? A woman?"

"A virgin." I couldn't get over how calm the little princess was being.

"What's up with the tools then?"

"It's how we are going to get in, we need to breech the system."

"Alright, listen sweetheart, how bout you let me go alone?"

"No." She firmly retorted and there was no need for any more words than that.

"Well you aren't going to break into a goddamned castle fortress with this shit." She paused in taking out the tools and took a deep breath.

"What do you suppose we do?"

"We disguise ourselves like we did on the way here."

"With what?" I turned and pointed towards the three dead bodies lying on the floor, I could see her nearly gag from the corner of my eye and I grinned.

"You want your grandmother back right?"

"I do..."

"Then let's do this."


End file.
